Raider Boss
Description The Raider Boss is the final enemy of the Area 51 Event. It is the only boss in the event so therefore it has the highest health of any enemy. It has lots of health, the same as the Molten Boss but walks extremely slowly. Don't be fooled by this slow walk speed, this boss can be extremely devastating due to its attacks. The Raider Boss has 4 attacks. The first one is his Raid Gun Shot. This attack involves his green raid gun which shoots three bursts at towers, stunning for them for a while. They can be different towers or all three shots can be all to the same tower. The effects do not stack if the tower is hit more than twice. The second attack is his Rocket Launcher. Similar to the Commando, the boss shoots four rockets out of its quad launcher on its back. These rockets hit towers within a huge radius, stunning them for an extensive period of time. The third attack is sending in groups of Raider 1s and Raider 2s, which assist the boss in stunning towers. The fourth and final attack is the most deadly attack. The Fatal Raid Gun Shot involves the Raider Boss kneeling down, taking aim and firing a shot at a humanoid tower within its range. This will kill the tower, meaning that it can no longer attack permanently. The Raider Boss has green skin, black gloves and wears metallic armor. The legs are navy and wields a green raider gun. On his back is a quad launcher which shoots rockets. The Raider Boss has red eyes and has a grey bandanna wrapped around its neck. Black particles can be seen emitting from its torso. Strategy * The Scout is recommended for this boss as it provides a distraction for the Fatal Raid Gun Shot. ** This means that the shots are kept off the main attacking towers for a while. **This also means that the Raider Boss is immobilized attacking a weak tower, allowing other towers to attack. * When a tower is hit, you can sell your tower to recoup some of the cost. * Try not to maximise some of your towers, unless you can afford it, as if they are hit by the Fatal Raid Gun Shot, most of the investment is wasted. * Space out your towers as a hit by the Raider 2 or Rocket Launcher will disable most of your towers if they are grouped together. * Cheap, fast-firing towers are recommended against the Raider Boss, including the Crook Boss and Minigunner, upgraded to Level 2 or 3. * The Pyromancer can be used to slow the boss further, as well as provide a distraction if you do not have the Scout equipped. *The Raider Boss does not target the Turret, Sentry, and Military Base. *Group Turrets and Sentries in an area without other units nearby to maximize damage. Trivia * The Raider Boss is the slowest enemy in the game, walking much slower than the Molten Boss and Gold Titan. * The Raider Boss is the first and so far only enemy that is capable of killing towers. * Raider Boss is a reference to the Storm Area 51, They Can't Stop All of Us event where masses of people would raid the Nevada Test and Training Range. * The gun the Raider Boss 'wields is the Rapid Launch Blaster Gear, found and purchasable in the ROBLOX Catalog. Update History *(09/08/2019) **'Raider Boss added. *(12/08/2019) **'Raider Boss' base HP changed from 40,000 to 35,000. Category:Zombies Category:Area 51 Category:Bosses Category:Historical Content